Lonely
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Lo siento, contigo me siento sola. Perdon por causarte dolor, perdona por terminar nuestra historia  Es solo que a tu lado siempre me senti... Sola


**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

****Historia ganadora a "mejor fic" por la página de facebook: Pottericos para toda la vida. En julio del 2011****

**Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Es un miércoles normal, un miércoles como cualquier otro. Miro sin mirar realmente a través de la ventana. Algo en mi corazón me dice que ya es tarde. Pero, ¿tarde para qué?<p>

Camino por la habitación, tomo esa foto en donde estamos tú y yo abrazados y que tienes debajo de tu almohada. Sonrió débilmente al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Un lejano tiempo en donde todo era más sencillo.

Sin quererlo levanto la vista hacia el espejo. La imagen que me devuelve no me gusta nada. Mi cabello castaño luce desarreglado, mi piel esta más pálida y mis ojos, esos ojos… mi mirada ya no tiene ese brillo que está guardado en esta foto.

¿Qué nos paso? ¿Acaso la magia se termino?

Niego con mi cabeza y salgo a tomar el aire fresco. Algo de seguro está mal. No es posible que esto me pase, no después de tantos años.

Las calles de la ciudad lucen casi desérticas, hace frio y las nubes se arremolinan en el cielo y amenazan con soltar su furia liquida en cualquier momento.

Me siento en la mesa del primer café que me encuentro y miro la gente pasar en la calle. Todos están tan abstraídos en su mundo que no notan que los observo.

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento como si algo me faltara?

De mi bolsa comienza a salir un pequeño timbre, es mi celular, sin duda tú ya notaste mi ausencia.

Algo hace click en mi cabeza y lo veo todo con más claridad. Y es que por más que lo intente, jamás pude amarte de la misma forma en que tú me amas a mí.

En mi mente están grabados con fuego los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, nuestras aventuras cuando solo éramos amigos. Pero para mí, tú eras mi mejor amigo. Mi confidente, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado en mis momentos de crisis. Ahora sé, que solo te veo de esa forma. Después de varios años, para mi sigues siendo el mejor de los amigos.

Pago la cuenta sin ver, y corro por las calles rumbo a nuestro departamento, el mismo que jamás sentí mi hogar. Ahora que sé el por qué, una extraña sensación de vacío me oprime el pecho.

Abro la puerta, sigue igual. Ahora que tú no estás tal vez me sea más fácil huir, pero no, mereces una explicación. Necesitas saber el por qué me voy.

Busco en el armario una maleta, y escucho cuando insertas tu llave en la cerradura. Es ahora o nunca.

Me miras sorprendido mientras busco mis cosas en el caos que acabo de hacer de ropa y demás objetos, me abrazas y me preguntas por como estoy.

-Ron, tenemos que hablar. Sé que te dolerá- te digo tratando de hacer que mi voz suene lo más clara posible- sé que me vas a odiar, pero tengo que decirte esto.

Te digo lo que siento, conteniendo la emoción que me embarga y cada vez me siento peor al decir lo mismo que medite en el café en la voz de mis pensamientos.

Te oigo gritar y te veo lanzar cosas por todos lados. Me llamas por varios nombres que no creo sea necesario repetirte. Y tu actitud solo confirma lo que yo ya pienso. Estando a tu lado yo me siento sola.

Sé que debo aprender a amar, sé que debo dejarte ir, sé que debo hacer lo correcto. Pero es que es tan difícil.

-Dime, que estas mintiendo por favor- me dices con una voz suplicante y yo niego con la cabeza.

Te encierras en nuestro cuarto azotando la puerta y yo me pongo a recoger las cosas que están tiradas por toda la sala.

Toco suavemente la puerta y la abro. Mi ropa ya está afuera. Me acerco a la cama y comienzo a doblarla y meterla en mi equipaje.

Ahora soy capaz de recordar la promesa que te hice, aquella promesa que al correr de los años se perdió entre mis memorias. Yo te prometí que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría a tu lado. Que mal que no sea buena para cumplir esa promesa.

Miro tu espalda, sé que mientras estoy aquí empacando mi maleta no puedes voltearme a verme, también sé que estas llorando y no quieres que lo note. Pero te conozco demasiado bien Ronald Weasley como para no darme cuenta del porque miras insistentemente el techo.

Tal vez ese fue el problema, que te conozco demasiado bien. Ahora me toca ser yo misma y es que estando a tu lado siento que me he perdido. Quiero volver a ser yo.

Miro a mí alrededor, nuestra habitación se ve tan vacía sin la mitad de las cosas. Las paredes blancas se ven tan frías, en la pared ya no están nuestras fotos… supongo que fuiste tú el que las quito cuando empecé a empacar, porque puedo notar algunos restos de papel en el suelo. No te culpo por hacerlo, se que lo que hago no está bien, pero es que no quiero seguir lastimándote.

Con un suspiro cierro mi maleta y pongo delicadamente una mano en tu hombro.

-Lo lamento, Ron…- la voz se me corta y es que no hay nada más que me duela que el saber que te lastimo

-Está lloviendo, no te vallas

-Si no me voy ahora, no podre hacerlo nunca.

Tú te abrazas fuertemente a mí y veo tus ojos rojos, al igual que tu cabello. Siento tu respiración en mi cuello cuando escondes tu cara entre mi pecho, pero no puedo corresponder tu abrazo, simplemente no puedo hacerte más daño.

-Siempre me sentí sola, Ron- una lagrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos. Después de todo eres alguien muy importante para mí- Debo irme

-Quédate una noche mas- me suplicas y estoy a punto se ceder, pero solo nos estamos lastimando- Una noche y ya mañana podrás irte. Lo prometo. No intentare detenerte.

-No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor. Debo buscar mi camino.

-¡Dime de una vez que ya tienes a alguien más!

Yo sonrió para mí, y es que no lo hay. Esto es algo que hago por mí.

Por fin me sueltas y yo me voy sin mirarte a los ojos.

-Lamento todo esto, yo se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te de lo que yo no pude darte.

-Cállate, Mione. Cállate y lárgate de una vez si es que vas a hacerlo.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abro, mi maleta se arrastra tras de mí.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de salir a la calle, es tu voz diciéndome: "Hermione, te amo".

* * *

><p><strong>Y antes de que me lo pregunten... esta historia nació siendo un one-shoot y así se va a quedar. Espero no causar muchas molestias por esto<strong>

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Comentario **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


End file.
